


Alone in Silence (Commission)

by IoliteMoon



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoliteMoon/pseuds/IoliteMoon
Summary: Commission for Carmy!!Tomita Tamafune belongs to myself!!Rini Myoui belongs to Carmy!!
Relationships: Tomita Tamafune/Rini Myoui





	Alone in Silence (Commission)

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Carmy!!
> 
> Tomita Tamafune belongs to myself!!  
> Rini Myoui belongs to Carmy!!

What do you mean this was all meant to be? This was the truth?

This wasn't fair, how could this be the truth? Her dearest friend, Rini, lying there with scars and bruises of recent events, all caused by her own hands, the hands that had beaten the poor, younger girl to near death. Tomita felt dread cast over her, she wanted to accept herself more then anything, but how could she accept this monster inside her that hurt people? Especially one that hurt the one friend that knew the truth about her. No one else understood her like Rini did.

She was crying, trying to gently shake her friend, trying to call out to her in hopes she would wake up- no, that they would both wake up from this horrid world known as the TV World, this all had to be fake, she knew it had to be fake, after all, nothing eldritch like this could truly exist, could it? This couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening, she did everything she could to pretend it was all just another nightmare that they were both having.

But then why, why did it hurt?

Why couldn't she scream out?

Was the fear finally hitting her?

She didn't know, and she didn't want to know.

"...Wake up..."

There was no response.

"...Please, wake up, Rini..."

Still no response.

"...I'm here for you, everything will be okay..."

Yet, there wasn't a response.

"...Just please come back..."

No response, only silence.

There was nothing, after that. 

Nothing in this endless game of life and death controlled by the puppeteer's strings and the traitors hidden within those strings. There was nothing left in Tomita's life, all her friends were gone, they had abandoned her under conditions or straight up lied to her face, in fact, the only person left who truly cared about her was Rini, but even then, she was gone too. Everyone around her was gone, and the only person who was left was someone she had loved forever, yet she didn't even get to say the words to her.

She held Rini close to her, a desperate and hoping grip on the younger girl as she didn't deserve any of this, to be hurt by her friend's hands, and to be pressured by the world around her. Rini deserved so much more when Tomita promised her a bright future, where everyone would be happy, but now it was just a shattered dream, where nothing was left, besides the two of them in a world to be forgotten, where they would be forgotten as well, but at least they wouldn't forget each other.

Finally, Tomita understood and accepted herself. She accepted that she was nothing but a monster. Although, while still holding Rini close, she whispered something under her breath, only for her to hear - if she could still listen from beyond. Although as she spoke, her soft, weak voice cracked a bit, the last tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you."


End file.
